1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the conversion of substituted or unsubstituted arylisonitrosoalkanones to acyl amides, the amine acylate salts of substituted or unsubstituted arylalkanolamines and the hydrolysis hydrochloride salts thereof. In a very particular aspect, this invention relates to 1-(o- or p-hydroxyphenyl)ethan-1-ol-2-acetamide and 1-(o- or p-hydroxyphenyl)-ethan-1-ol-2-amine acetate, methods of their preparation and their hydrochloride hydrolysis salts.
2. Background Art
Substituted and unsubstituted arylalkanolamines are chemical intermediates of great importance. They are used in the preparation of pharmacologically active compounds and in some instances are themselves pharmacologically active. For example, p-hydroxyphenylethanolamine (octopamine) is a sympathomimetic which produces vasoconstricting and cardiotonic effects.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,995,709 and 2,567,906 by Hartung, a multi-operations procedure for the preparation of substituted phenylpropanolamines is described, particularly, for 1-(p- or m-hydroxyphenyl)-2-amino-1-propanol (in U.S. Pat. No. 1,995,709), and 1-(p-aminophenyl)-2-amino-1-propanol (in U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,906). In U.S. Pat. No. 1,995,709, p- or m-hydroxypropiophenone is reacted with a lower alkyl nitrite in either in the presence of hydrogen chloride to produce p- or m-hydroxyisonitrosopropiophenone, which then is separated from the reaction mixture by alkaline extraction and recovered from the alkaline solution by precipitation induced by acidification of the extract, after which the precipitate is recrystallized. The p- or m-hydroxyisonitrosopropiophenone thus separated is then reacted with hydrogen in the presence of palladium on charcoal in absolute alcohol containing dry hydrogen chloride until reduction stops, after which the amino ketone is recovered as a filtrate. The filtrate is dried and purified by recrystalization. Then the amino ketone is dissolved in water and reacted with hydrogen in the presence of palladium on charcoal. The reaction product is recovered as the hydrochloride of the amino alcohol, for example, the hydrochloride of 1-(p-hydroxyphenyl)-2-aminopropanol (in U.S. Pat. No. 1,995,709) and the hydrochloride of 1-(p-aminophenyl)-2-aminopropanol (in U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,906).
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,505,645 by McPhee, the acidic catalytic hydrogenation process described by Hartung is employed in a method of preparing .alpha.-phenyl-.beta.-hydroxyphenyl-.beta.-hydroxyethylamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,228 by Hartung describes an also partially aqueous alternative process for the catalytic reduction of .alpha.-oximino ketones, using alkaline solutions instead of acidic solutions to obtain a desired amino alcohol. Difficulties and shortcomings of the acidic catalytic reduction process described by Hartung in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,995,709 and 2,567,906 are detailed by Hartung in U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,228 and also by Wilbert et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,429. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,429, Wilbert et al. describe a process for the hydrogenation of isonitrosopropiophenone to produce 1-phenyl-2-aminopropanol which is a modification said to improve yields respecting the general process described by Hartung in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,995,709 and 2,567,906.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,813 by Satzinger et al. claims a process for preparation of 1-(hydroxyphenyl)-2-aminoethanol (octopamine) by reacting a hydroxyacetophenone with a lower alkyl nitrite in a dipolar aprotic solvent in the presence of a hydrogen chloride catalyst to form isonitrosoacetophenone, and then catalytically hydrogenating the isonitrosoacetophenone in the presence of palladium to reduce the isonitroso and keto moieties on the isonitrosoacetophenone molecule. Satzinger, et al. provide several examples for the preparation of both m-hydroxyisonitrosoacetophenone and p-hydroxyisonitrosoacetophenone. However, only one example (Example 4) describes the hydrogenation step for conversion of an hydroxyisonitrosoacetophenone to a 1-hydroxyphenyl)-2-aminoethanol. Example 4 pertains to hydrogenation of the meta substituted m-hydroxyisonitrosoacetophenone. On the basis of Example 4, Satzinger, et al. propose and claim that the para substituted p-hydroxyisonitrosoacetophenone can also be converted by the same hydrogenation step to the aminoethanol.
However, it has been discovered in the laboratories of the assignee of this invention that hydrogenation of the p-hydroxyisonitrosoacetophenone does not produce the proposed aminoethanol; instead, p-hydroxyphenethylamine (tyramine) is produced. The controlling feature appears to be the fact that the presence of a hydroxyl group at the ortho and/or para position strongly activates the benzylic carbon toward hydrogenolysis, but the presence of a hydroxyl group at the meta position on the hydroxyisonitrosoacetophenone is unable to activate the benzylic carbon toward hydrogenolysis. The unactivated benzylic carbon affects the hydrogenation reaction so that an aminoethanol is formed. The strongly activated benzylic carbon affects the hydrogenation reaction so that an ethylamine is formed. Since both para substitution and ortho substitution strongly activate the benzylic carbon, the ethylamine is formed when a hydroxyl group is present at either or both of these substitution positions.